


First time

by LilliL0019



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliL0019/pseuds/LilliL0019
Summary: This is chapter 17 In "Daughter of A Noble" I have posted this separately to allow it to be considered teen+. This is the first time between Alistair and Warden Cousland, where he finally realizes he desires more than to just stare at her and day dream.





	First time

First time  
She wrapped her right arm around a folded blanket, leaving her other shoulder calm at her side, and untensed.   
Alistair was in awe of her beautiful figure, her soft skin, how could he dare touch such a masterpiece.  
“Are you okay?” She asked she didn’t seem to look behind her, her body still a little sore. He shakes his head, ‘No, nothing wrong I’m sorry.”  
His hands run along, from her lower back, he knows it was sinful what he was thinking looking over her body like this, but he couldn’t help it, her skin was addictive to touch. He shook his head out of it. He started by pouring some vodka over the wound to disinfect it. He was nervous but hid it well when he started to give her medical attention.  
Lenna tensed up whimpering softly as he pulled the arrow head out, he touched the wound making her tense up more, he touched the wound making sure that there was no major bleeding in the wound.  
“Well, you aren’t bleeding badly. I just need to give you some stitches to keep the wound closed.” He couldn’t resist any longer, leaning up to kiss the back of her neck.  
Lenna blushed as his lips pressed against her spine, she leaned up kissing him again, as he wrapped his arm around her, laying her back on the bed roll, touching her cheek, as they shared a deep kiss.  
His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, to his surprise she gave it to him willingly, their tongues mixing, his hands running down her body.  
Her hands rubbing against his chest, as they moved to unclasp his armor, but as she pulled off the first clasp he pulled away shaking his head, “I can’t…”  
Lenna’s eyes opened looking up at him, “I’m sorry.”  
Alistair shakes his head, “It isn’t your fault…I shouldn’t have started it. Let me finish the stitches and bandage it…”  
Lenna rolled back over, her arms in their initial position again.  
Alistair started to use the vodka-soaked thread, and curved needle to start stitching her skin, he was very good at it, it would heal with minimal scaring, if any.  
Lenna pressed her head into the bedroll, she never really liked getting stitches it felt uncomfortable.  
As he finished, he tied off the thread, and cut the thread, getting rid of it. He turned around to start covering the wound, blushing as he’d see her perky breasts as she sat up to start dressing.  
Lenna looked up, covering herself, and blushing some.  
He looked away out of respect, leaving the tent to give her privacy…but that did not last long. He soon returned into the tent and pulled her into a deep kiss once more.  
But this time she pulled away, “You are sending me messages of regret. I only want this if you do and you seem confused… I do not want to push you into something….”  
He pushed her back, “I want you Lenna…please.” He begged, kissing up her neck.  
She couldn’t resist, and nods, “As long as you are sure…”  
He laid her back, undressing himself, and then her. Kissing her deeply, as he sat between her legs.  
Lenna rubbed his chest, “I should warn you, this is my first time…” She gasps softly, feeling his hips grind into hers, going with the flow, what he feels should happen.  
“It is mine as well, it will be a special moment for us both…” He kissed her deeply, “May I?” He asked as he was ready.  
Lenna nods gasping softly, as he enjoyed the feel of this position. Alistair pressed his hard on against her folds, pressing into her, against her hymen, before breaking it, thrusting into her with a slight force.  
She whimpered out, gripping his arm.  
Alistair kisses her, trying to help her relax, waiting for her to tell him she was ready for him to continue.  
A few moment, he felt her body ease, knowing she was ready for him to give her more. He kisses her thrusting fulling inside her, making her whimper out again, panting sweetly, her pure green eyes staring up at him, as he now thrust into her, making her quiver, he knew she was enjoying every dominating thrust, it was hard, but loving, he kissed her more, moaning into her sweet skin, his head resting against her shoulder as he thrust into her.  
He moans were edging him on, her whole body quivering, assuming she was getting close, which was good because he was as well. He leaned up thrusting more, as he panted out, looking down at her.  
Her eyes were closed, and she was digging her nails into his arms, as she tried to keep her moans hushed, as not to alert the rest of anyone to what was happening.  
Finally Alistair grunted louder, giving one last thrust into her, making her moan again finally he fell into her tits, panting heavily.  
“Maker…from what the chantry says, I should be struck by lightning.” He said breathlessly, as he kissed her breasts softly, before kissing her deeply.  
“She giggles panting as well, trying to calm her breathing, “nnn…after that, I doubt it…it was amazing…”  
Alistair chuckled, laying back, pulling her into him, “So you’re saying that the maker was so impressed that I will not be struck by lightning hm?”  
Lenna chuckles, snuggling into his chest, “of course.” She rubs his chest, “I love you Alistair.”  
He blushed some looking down at her, he caresses her cheek affectionately, “And I love you too Lenna…so much…”  
He pulled a blanket over them, hugging her to him as he watched her fall asleep, this was what he had wanted, to be able to be with her like this. He fell asleep with her in his arms, very content.  
Zevran smirked quietly, knowing he could likely pick on Alistair about this later. None of the other seemed to know or care, except Tanka who was left to lay outside their tent, waiting to see her mistress.


End file.
